


Annoying Merman Best Friend (Boyfriend?)

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Water Guns, merman!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide gets Kaneki to bring him over for a visit and won't stop splashing Kaneki with water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Merman Best Friend (Boyfriend?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_crown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_crown/gifts).



> [Based on this](http://amonseyebrowgame.tumblr.com/post/125490927998/hidekane-ft-mermanhide-for-attackonhunter)

Kaneki was tired. Mostly because he spent the good part of the day pushing a wheel barrel partially filled with water all the way to his home. The other space was occupied by his loud merman best friend who seemed intent on splashing Kaneki with water every time he looked like he was getting ‘ _too hot’_ and blabbed nonstop about anything and everything. Kaneki thought he would get some relief when he finally dumped Hide into the small plastic pool filled with new water, but alas, he was mistaken.

“This was an awful decision,” he muttered glumly to himself.

Hide cried out in protest. “How can you say that Kaneki! We’re supposed to be having fun!” He splashed Kaneki with a flick of his tail for emphasis. “ _Fun._ ”

“Uh huh,” Kaneki said dryly as Hide rested his chin on the edge of the plastic pool, smiling as he idling swished his tail in the water. Kaneki sighed. “Give me a few minutes to change and I’ll come sit with you.”

“Sit? Aw… you’re just gonna read again…” Hide pouted and Kaneki turned his back. He wanted to get out of his wet cloths and have a nice cold drink.

“I swear I won’t!” He called over his shoulder. “At least for a little bit… so stop _moping_.” At that, Kaneki turned his head a bit to give a small smile and he saw Hide perk up considerably. Hide laid his face into his arms, his bright and shiny eyes following every one of Kaneki’s moves.

When he walked into his modest home, he decided to hold out on changing for a bit. When he dug the pool out of all his belongs for Hide, he pulled out a few other items. A number he threw away, them either being to broken or old for use, but in the ones that were still scattered about, a faded blue water gun from his childhood sat there taunting him until he finally decided to pick it up. The plastic was warped in some spots, but after a quick test, Kaneki found it was fully functional.

Hide may have spent his life in the water, but Kaneki was sure being sprayed in the face with water gun would surprise anyone, even a merman. It was time to get some revenge for Hide splashing him all day. He was only staying for two more days before Kaneki took him back to the water. He didn’t have much time and he didn’t think he would get a better chance since Hide would also take up residence in his bathtub for the night. _He did not need water all over the place there._

Sneaking around the house, he crouched as he tiptoed his way toward Hide, keeping his eyes on the back of his head and his swaying tail. He was close, right behind Hide with the gun raised. He was about to call out to him, and when he turned, Kaneki would get him right in the face.

But Hide turned around quickly with a grin, sloshing the water about and wetting the legs of Kaneki’s pants. “Not reading now, are you?!” His arms folded around Kaneki’s neck, his face really, _really close._ Kaneki froze, his cheeks flushing, his water gun and his vengeance forgotten.

“Can I kiss you?” Hide enunciated each word carefully, his grin turning into a soft smile as his gaze drifted across Kaneki’s red face. He licked his lips and those intense eyes came to meet Kaneki’s directly as he waited patiently for an answer.

Kaneki nodded numbly and soon felt Hide’s lips against his. Hide’s eyes were closed, lips still upturned into a smile as he hummed happily. His palms came to cup Kaneki’s cheeks just before he pulled back, thumbs tracing the skin lightly.

They stayed just like that for a few seconds, until Hide’s grin returned and he wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s chest, pulling him into the pool with him with a splash.

Kaneki yelped and scrambled to sit upright in the water. After a few moments of glaring at Hide, he pushed him down into the water, hearing him giggle the whole time and then make funny faces at Kaneki from under the water.

Kaneki drew him back up, exasperated.

“I couldn’t help it!” Hide cried, shaking with laughter. “You looked so hot! Your cheeks were red and everything!”

Kaneki could help but laugh as well when Hide wrapped his arms around him, pecking him on the cheek.


End file.
